


A Scene of Two Lovers at a Lake

by rufusrant



Series: Comet Pie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Summertime!, for tumblr, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: Ginny and Luna's first date!This was a request I got on Tumblr.





	A Scene of Two Lovers at a Lake

Shortly after the beginning of summer holidays, Ginny, in a burst of courage, owled Luna to ask if she was interested in a day trip to a lake nearby Ottery St Catchpole. Errol came back during dinner, shooting through the window and landing in Ron’s soup. 

Ron gingerly fished the letter out of Errol’s beak and went to get a new bowl. Ginny then knocked over hers in excitement. Luna said yes, and she had even signed off with kisses. Ginny traced the words on the letter in her room afterwards, smiling to herself. 

However, she felt nervous walking up the hill to the Lovegood house. This would be their first date, her first ever date. They had been together for a month before the holidays, but had only ever hung out during free periods. _Should I have brought her a gift? What should I say when I see her? Have I overdressed-_

Ginny found herself at the front of the Lovegoods’ door. She knocked on it and quickly shoved both her hands into her pockets and felt confident. The door opened and Ginny felt herself melting on the grass. 

Luna looked happy and spectacular. She had on a plain white sundress and a royal blue Alice band in her hair. A small basket was hooked in her arm. 

“Hello! I thought it would be nice to have a picnic while we’re there,” said Luna dreamily, as she stepped out towards Ginny and squeezed her hand. “You look lovely.”

Ginny smiled and squeezed Luna’s hand back. Her worries had melted into that grass. They would not detain her. She and Luna were here together, and that was all she wanted. 

They skipped all the way to the lake. A breeze danced with their hair and made them laugh as it swayed across their eyes and tickled their faces. Laughter is an amazing look on Luna. 

The lake was a technicolour dream when the daylight hit its surface. The water was clear enough for them to see their reflections and the small fish at the bottom. Ginny kicked off her shoes and sat with her feet in the water. Luna rummaged in her basket and produced a bag of creampuffs that she had baked herself. Ginny ate three in one go and kissed Luna’s nose. 

The breeze caught up with them again, making ripples in the water. Luna sat with her toes in the water, Ginny’s head on her shoulder. The air was delightfully tranquil, as if it were a landscape painting. _A Scene of Two Lovers at a Lake,_ Ginny thought. 

“Luna, I love you.”

“I love you as well.” Luna tucked Ginny’s hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ginny giggled and sat up.

“Do you want… want to go together next Hogsmeade weekend? When school starts up again, I mean.”

“Of course! There’s nothing I’d like more…”


End file.
